Cyclops (Yost Universe)
| ally = | fam = (Girlfriend) | wxm = all | aemh = | voice = Nolan North | other = MAU }} :Cyclops is from the Christopher Yost Animated Universe. Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, is a and one of the original members of the . History Scott Summers was only a little boy when he and his family had were on board a plane crash. He was in a coma for two years, his brother was forced to move in with another family because of the death of his parent, and the supposed death of Scott. Scott also had to move in with another family. One day he got bullied by two kids in his group home, Scott got so angry with the boys that he awakened his power, he lost control and couldn't open his eyes or else he would hurt someone. He was locked up until Professor came to him and gave him a pair of infa-red sunglasses, he asked Scott to come with him to the and he accepted. Later, after a humiliating training session Xavier took him to see , and convinced her to also join the X-Men. Shortly after, the two of them fell in love. After came he began to flirt with Jean which Scott angry so he battled him, but when Jean came she took Wolverine's side. When realized that s had invaded the , considered Cyclops as one of the superpowered beings he could trust. For reasons unknown, he passed on Scott and went to other people. After an explosion at the mansion and the disappearance of both Jean and Charles Xavier, Scott spent most of his time in a rundown apartment, sitting and being sad about Jean. One day, Logan came to his apartment and talked to him in a very rude demeanor. Scott warned him to back off, but, Logan continued to egg him. Scott became so furious that he shot Logan out of his apartment's window. He went back to the mansion and regrouped with the other X-Men. New recruit made a comment about Wolverine being very desperate due to Cyclops being back on the team. On the Blackbird, Emma read his mind and told him to just ask her where Jean was already. He asked her if she could find Jean. She told him to ask Wolverine if she could stay. Once they arrived, Scott shot down several doors looking for Xavier. He came into direct conflict with Magneto and tried to defeat him, with aid from the other X-Men. He was quickly overpowered and held back from fighting. He and the other X-Men were freed by Magneto and were shown Xavier. After they took him home, Wolverine gave Scott and the others a speech about them being a team. Now reunited with the X-Men, Scott continued to spend most of his time by himself, sad about Jean. After Kitty knocked on his door and told him that Storm was in trouble, he got himself together and went with Wolverine and the others to save her. When he arrived in Africa, he and Wolverine shot several hard pieces of ice falling from the sky. When he found Storm under the possession of the Shadow King, he watched the Shadow King try to go in Wolverine's body and Emma's fight with him. After the Shadow King was defeated, Storm rejoined the team. Scott came to Emma a few days later and asked her why she couldn't locate Jean. Emma implied to him that Jean may be dead. After she stopped using Cerebro, he told her he was sorry, before she told him it was Wolverine who stopped her. After Wolverine told him and the other X-Men to rescue a mutant and hand him back to the government, Scott told him that he had no interest in recapturing mutants. As he was about to walk out, Scott was told by Wolverine that if they didn't find him, all mutants would be eradicated. After rescuing Nitro, he and the other X-Men had a ground confrontation with the Brotherhood. Cyclops shot Avalanche, knocking him out instantly. The team succeeded in getting Nitro and took him with them. He and his fellow X-Men arrived at Trask Industries. He asked Logan if he actually had a plan, to which Logan responded by saying something didn't smell right. After Wolverine said getting in was way too easy, Cyclops told him to do it the hard way. He blasted through a part of the building, letting all of the X-Men in. Scott and the other X-Men stopped Wolverine from seemingly killing Angel, after shooting Wolverine, he told him to give him another reason. After the shape shifer, Mystique, turned into Storm, Scott and the others chased after her. Scott went to a cafe, sat down and drank very little of his coffee as he stared at a picture of himself and Jean. He saw several women who looked like Jean and sadly watched them. He left the cafe and saw old enemy Harpoon. He chased after him and took him back to the mansion knocked out cold. After Emma told him that he had never met Jean, Scott continued to become sadder. He opted to go after Harpoon, but, Wolverine told him to forget about it, as he didn't want to start a war. Cyclops reminded him that he'd gone to was for far less and Wolverine told him that he'd never drag the team into it. Scott told him that he would go on his own and went to the garage. Just as he got on his bike, Emma told him that she would be able to help him by telling him the location Harpoon was headed to. He asked her why she didn't tell him earlier. She told Scott she was afraid of how Logan would react. Scott went below ground level and used his optic blast to blow almost an entire street to ruins. He chased after Vertigo and followed her back to her base. He attacked Arkmite and asked angrily what he had done with Jean. Arkmite shot him back and ran out of the base. He used Wolverine's motorcycle and chased after Arkmite. He was lured to Mr. Sinister's base and fought Multiple Man and several of his copies. He was saved by the other X-Men and was warned by Wolverine that he'd kick him off the team. Scott assured Logan that he would stay. Scott listened to a new broadcast informing the public that twelve facilities had been attacked and destroyed in almost simultaneous order. Wolverine asked him if wanted to get ready. Cyclops and the other X-Men stopped Armor from tearing up the city. Cyclops aided the other X-Men and Brotherhood in stopping a few Sentinels attacking the city, he provided cover for Emma as she looked after an unconscious Storm. He told Emma to get his fallen comrade and friend back to safety. He told Quicksilver to go ahead of them while he and Avalanche took cover. The two destroyed a few Sentinels together. He decided to quit the X-Men after endangering both himself and Wolverine during an encounter with Juggernaut. He was told by Emma Frost that she could erase his memories of Jean. He remembered his awakening in the hospital, his first use of his powers, meeting Charles Xavier and Jean Grey and his first confrontation with Magneto. He also remembered the first time he met Wolverine and when he fought him over Jean. He and Emma found out it was Jean who caused the explosion due to the Phoenix Force. Scott used his new found knowledge of the incident and came to Wolverine. The two told Charles about it. Charles cut the two off and Scott asked him why he and Wolverine were cut off. Wolverine told him that's the way it goes sometimes and asked him if he was going to join the X-Men when they save the world. He and Emma went to find Jean after Emma got her signal on Cerebro. He saw Archangel and shot him with full force. He reunited with Jean, who did not recognize or remember him. He and Emma fought Archangel when they got outside. He told Jean to get in the van and explained to her who Mister Sinister was, as well as explaining that Archangel used to be a good friend to both of them before Sinister changed him. He, Jean and Emma, while in the van, fell down a cliff and their van was smashed up, but, still drivable. Scott and Jean were separated from Emma and were captured by Archangel. Mister Sinister used an injection to get their genetics. He and Jean were about to be killed by Archangel, but, were saved by Wolverine. After several of Sinister's goons showed up, Scott got to shoot a couple of them. He took Jean back to the mansion and told her that he would make sure she got her memories back before being knocked out by Emma Frost. He woke up and asked around the mansion in panic if anyone had seen what happened to her. He asked Logan if he was going crazy due to him locking up Emma Frost, who he did not know was behind Jean's abduction. He went with Wolverine and the majority of the X-Men to fight Sentinels. He and Emma went to free Jean. He entered the room the Hellfire Club was keeping her in by shooting the door down and barraging blast at everyone. He fought several of them, before being taken down. He was used as bait by Selene for Emma to turn back into her diamond form. She told Emma if she didn't turn back, she would drain Scott's life. Selene told Scott that Emma could not be trusted and told him that she was the one who caused the explosion at the mansion. He didn't believe her until she told him exactly how everything she did happened. He was finally reunited with Jean, this time with her memories. The two left Emma tied up, only for Wolverine to untie her. Scott tried to fight the Phoenix on his own, but, was beaten easily. After Emma sacrificed herself to the Phoenix, Scott and the other X-Men were told by Xavier that he was happy to see the see them all reunited, but, the Age of Apocalypse was upon them. Powers and Abilities Cyclops has the mutant ability to project concentrated beams of pure energy from his eyes. However, Cyclops requires special material in order to contain his beams, which is why he is always wearing his visor or special ruby lensed sunglasses, which gives him the name Cyclops. While the true strength of his optic blasts have never been explained, they are shown to be very effective against Wolverine and ineffective against the . Personality As a teenager, Cyclops was shy and had a low self esteem due to being bullied at the group home that he was placed in and mocked and ridiculed by his fellow first class teammates of the X-Men. As an adult, Cyclops is a strong, independent young man who wants to do his own thing and formerly used to be a skilled leader of the X-Men prior to the disappearance of Jean. While he still takes charge of whatever he is doing, regardless of the consequences, Cyclops is cold and often sarcastic and has the tendency of engaging in heated arguments with Wolverine, but he also has a soft side of him that is mostly displayed towards Jean. Alternate Versions Days of Future Past In the alternate future, died and was buried outside the mansion. Age of Apocalypse In the future, is a servant of and . Background Cyclops was voiced by Nolan North. First time Cyclops has used the domed costume look since the in . Concept art was created for the proposed second season of . This version was closer to the costume seen on the version from . Concept art created for showed him and Jean over , presumably the version. It's possible this was for a potential third season. In the Comics He married Jean Grey. He began a relationship with Emma Frost. After Jean died for good, they became serious. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Scott Summers (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Scott Summers (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Christopher Yost Animated Universe Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Heroes (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Mutants (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:X-Men (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Heroes (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Wolverine and the X-Men